1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to target shooting galleries and particularly to a target shooting apparatus which causes various target devices to be pivoted relative to the frame upon timed actuation of a simulated gun.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Target shooting amusement devices for testing marksmanship or other skills in which an image or target is projected onto a screen, are well known. Heretofore, such devices, for the most part, merely had indicated when a simulated shooting or other aiming device was properly aligned with the actual or projected image. Such alignment was indicated by flashing lights, hit and miss scoring mechanisms, or similar visual or audio means. In other marksmanship devices, a mechanism was utilized in connection with a moving target, wherein the timing of the position of the image with the coincidence of the simulated projectile was accomplished by utilizing a large number of electrical contacts or the like. Some devices have used a phototransistor which was actuated upon proper aiming of a light source. However, these devices generally use expensive targets which include the photocell therein for sensing the simulated hit. The present invention provides a novel electronic target shooting device enabling optimum play at a substantially reduced cost.